Team GDCT DISCONTINUED sorry
by Amvmaster
Summary: grif gets the choice to be reborn with a couple of his "friends" he accepts and is taken to the world of remnant. god help all those that try to figure them out. OOCness no duh, swearing, pairings are being decided, first ever well thought(not really) plot. starts at canon will go off with their adventures through beacon. PM for any ideas
1. Chapter 1

My name is dexter grif, im the laziest most deplorable person on red team, I smoke, an alcoholic I got my nuts kicked, punched, crushed, burned, eviscerated and so on so forth so what happens when I die and get the chance to be reborn in a new place a new time where the only danger is humans and monsters and people with animal parts, what do think I did I took it, my sisters dead my families more fucked up then anything so why not.

But apparently there's a couple catches I won't be the only one reborn so with 3 others have to come along, good news my sister will be there already, but I have to choose who I want to come along, sigh so I chose church cause well his life was pretty shitty even for an AI and all. I then chose tucker cause well I don't know he's the most easiest person to talk to, then I had to really think about who else to choose next so I chose donut cause well despite him being so obviously gay he actually tried to be nice to me despite being well donut.

The other catch well our memories would be wiped until we meet again so I just shrugged, meh if I do better there then I'll be happy the fact that I did it in the first place.

So heres how it all starts welcome to my life of remnant let this all be the heaven I always wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**hey welcome to my new story**

 **pm/review for questions**

 **first ever try at something thats serious in the plot wise of shit**

 **any way i dont own this rooster teeth does and good for them**

 **and now please enjoy**

* * *

We start the story as the way it should

BOOM

With an explosion

A figure was seen running as he was chased by the police, he kept running until he turned the nearest corner of the ally way then saw a shop open he quickly ran in and closed the door, as they police chasing him ran past, he was huffing and puffing as he waited until the cops all ran past, he checked to see if there was anymore coming along and sighed as he saw no one else,

This figure was male, tall around about 6'5, his skin was white with a small tan, he wore an orange hoody that came down to his elbows, hood up unzipped he wore a black t shirt with a symbol of a smoke cloud with a cigarette in the middle, he had a pair of black cargo pants, orange sneakers, he had a brown messenger bag around his shoulder and had a silver chain wrapped around his right wrist.

Under the hood you could see this guy was 17, he had a small stubble on the edge of his chin and you could just see his dirty blonde hair poking out of his hood, he had some what of the looks of a familiar assassin pirate but a whole lot younger, he looked around to see what kinda of store did he walk in to, turned out to be a convenience store huh how convenient, the guy stands up straighter as he looks at the old man standing at the cash register,he waved as he walked towards a random aisle as he hoped the old man does nothing to get him caught

The guy walked to the back as he saw another person there, a girl to be presise. She wore a red hood, black dress and combat boots, but what got him was the obvious compacted weapon on the back of her belt, it looked like it held something kinda big so he instantly cautious. he noticed that she was wearing a pair of headphones as he walked closer he could that she had them on full volume, 'mmmm red like roses nice choice' he quickly thought as he walked right up next to her and quickly grabbed a weapon magazine and flicked to a random page.

The girl didn't really notice his presence as she was to focused on her book, he shrugged as he read well more like look at the cool weapons, he like weapons like the next guy but he just liked them allot more than people themselves, cause well its not their fault there barrels always find their way towards him it was the people who wield them.

He kept looking through the book of weapons until "get your hands up" the guy froze in fear but acted like it was nothing he didn't look, he just looked at his magazine, "oi you didn't you hear me" he said as he came closer to them the guy just stood absolutely still, until he saw the girl get pulled around, so he finely turned his head to see a guy dress up with a suit, tie, red dress shirt, red tinted glasses, fedora and a pair of black gloves, he looked at the girl as he pointed to his own ear, she looked at him with confusion as she pulled her headphones off her ears, "yes?" she asked casually.

"put your hand in the air same with you?" the man said as he held up a red machete, "are you robbing me" she asked "yes" "ohhhhhhh" he was then kicked in the stomach and sent flying backwards, the red girl looked at the boy with surprise as he had kicked the guy away from them, "thanks" she said "your welcome" the boy said as he brought his foot back down to the ground, then another two guys coming running towards them with pistols as well as machetes, the boy and girl acted accordingly and charged towards them and dropped kicked them both, they flew straight through the window and landed outside, the both were crouched as they both stood and look back to the store.

They saw a bunch of people walk out of the stare all of them wore the same thing except the on in the middle, he wore a whit trench coat, bowler hat, had orange hair, and wore mascara, the boy was snickering while he looked at the man face 'dude this guy has got to be gay with the amount of makeup he wears would make a drag queen jealous' the boy thought as he quickly looked at the girl as she puts her headphones away and takes out her compacted weapon and it transformed into a giant red scythe, the boy was shocked to see her heft it up with her petit figure.

The boy looked back at the men as they came rushing towards them, the girl ran off and took care of some of them as the boy waited for the rest of them as they charged towards him, he quickly unwrapped his chain and let it drop to the ground as he held on to one of the ends tightly, as they ran towards him he swung it towards the first ones and wrapped it around his lower leg and pulled and begun to slide towards the boy and then punched him in the face as he stopped sliding just in front of the boy.

The boy quickly jumps back to dodge a swing and professionally untied his chain from the fallen man and then swung it tying it around the mans weapon, the boy then pulled the weapon out of his hand then caught it with his left hand, the boy did a quick swing test 'it maybe shit but this will have to do' he thought as unwrapped his chain from the weapon, he then watched as the girl took out the last guy that was just standing there. She landed right next to the boy as he was still inspecting the weapon he had taken.

"well red orange im sorry to say but this goodbye" the man with a bowler hat said as he held up his cane and shot a flare rocket towards them, the girl dodged using her weapon as the boy rolled out the way and crouched as he watched the man run towards a a building with a ladder the boy quickly followed behind as he ran to wards the ladder the and was already half way up, the boy quickly glowed orange and turned into smoke the smoke travelled up to the roof top then gathered around then combined to form the boy once again as his chain was once again wrapped around his right wrist, he still held the machete from before.

He watched as the man ran into a bull head and ran half way until he was blown back a few feet as the bull head took off, the girl had come up behind the boy as he covered his eyes from the dust, "its been a wild ride red and orange but this is your stop" the man said as he was standing at the edge of the bull heads door, he then threw a red crystal into the air, it bounced in front of them, as they looked at it the man pulled his cane up aimed at the crystal and fired, the boy was quick to tackle the girl on the ground before it exploded.

As it exploded the boy and girl stood back up and watched as the fire didn't touch them, they looked as a woman with blond hair tied into a bun, she wore glasses, white blouse with a black and purple cape, black skirt and black heels. The boy and girl watched as she fought them, they stood up, and the boy looked at both of them, they weren't looking so the boy quickly turned into smoke and faded away back to the ally below, when he reformed he ran off still holding the machete in his hand.

he kept running until he stopped at an old apartment building, he quickly walked in and closed the door, he quickly ran up the stairs until he made it to the top, he walked to a door that had the number 306, he quickly grabbed out a pair of keys and unlocked the door, he went inside quietly and closed it quietly as he could, the room he was currently in was dark, with the help of the street lights outside he could navigate the room easily, he turned around, then was blinded by a bright light "ah!" the boy yelled as he was blinded by a sudden light.

"ow" he said as he rubbed his eyes, SHICK SHICK the boy heard as he removed his hands from his eyes to see he was looking down the barrel of a gun, he could actually see the dust bullet inside he knew it was loaded, the gun its self was a barrel of a shotgun, the boy gulped "hey sis" he said as he started to sweat a little.

On the other end of the shot gun stood a 6'3 woman wearing a yellow blouse, black skirt, red tie, shot gun shell belt was draped over her shoulders into an x formation, she wore black combat boots, a yellow beret sat onto of her head and had holes that allowed a pair of golden wolf ears to be shown to the world, she wore a pair of black and yellow combat armored gloves, her hair was golden like her brothers and came down just above her her hands held a shotgun that held 12 shots, and had grey and yellow camo, it had a shotgun strap attached to the guns butt stock and barrel that held even more ammo, her shotgun had the name 'lady killer' painted on to the butt of the shotgun. Her expression was annoyed as she eyed her brother then she lowered her gun and sighed as she closed her eyes and smiled at the boy. The boy in front of her sighed in relief as he thought he was in the clear.

THUMP

Then his sister quickly punches him in the stomach, the boy let out a groan of pain as he dropped to the ground on his knees, then his sister takes the collar of his shirt and pulled him up into the air, her face shifted to an angry one as she glared her brother "I told you so many times if you didn't come home by 10:30 its 11 o clock you dumbass now what in the fuck took you so long" she said the boy gulped as he stared at the glaring eyes of his sister he was beyond scared right now.

"the cops were on my tail and when I lost him I helped this girl stop a robbery and then straight afterwards I ran home that's it" the boy replied hoping he doesn't gain his sister divine punishment that promises pain and suffering to his kids and to generations to come, yes his sister was in fact that fucking scary.

His sisters face looked like she was thinking it over and shrugged as she dropped him to the ground "fine that seems like a valid excuse but as punishment for coming home late…."she paused for dramatic affect as the boy gained a frightened expression as he covered his assets in preparations of his painful punishment so he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come.

"you have to enroll to beacon" she said, there was a pause as the boy opened his eyes and stared at his sister in confusion "huh?" was his answer. His sister looked annoyed at him and sigh "your punishment is to go to beacon and enroll" she said as she placed her hands on her hips "wait you want me to as punishment go and enrol to beacon" the boy asked as he pointed to himself"

She nodded "yep dexter kahel grif you are in fact enrolled to beacon whether you like it or not, so get use to it" sister said as she now identified the boy to be dexter but for the story we'll be calling him grif "but wha?" was all he said as he stood up "that's right your going whether you like or not, dad would of wanted you to go" sister said as she gained a sad expression, grif looked wide eyed as he tried to find away to argue against this, but he just shut his lip, the talk of their parents are very tight lipped.

So grif side as he walked up to sister and hugged her "fine I'll go no arguments" grif said as he hugged sister, she hugged back and smiled "and I forgot to mention you have to get a girlfriend" she said as she smirked. Grif froze as he looked at his sister in horror, the talks she'd have if gets a girlfriend brings grif shivers, "no im not getting a-" he stopped as he felt his assets were being crushed "your getting one whether you like one or not and you have a time limit of your first year cause if you don't don't…." she paused as grif felt his assets being crushed even further he whimpered as he looked down at sisters closed eyes and innocent smile.

"you leave in the morning at 7 to the get the dust plane at 9 and you have to pack now so if were you id get to packing now" she said as she let go and walked to her room, grif didn't move until sisters door closed, as soon as it did he sighed in relief, and then walked to his room as he felt his shoulders slump as he walked into his room and closed the door today was not the best day for dexter grif.

* * *

 **hey sorry if you find this revolting or something**

 **i at least tried thats all that matters**

 **yes grif is the little brother and his sisters weapon is the old m90 shotgun from halo 1**

 **her gloves are just from the mjonir armors gloves**

 **completely OOC with some of his habbits**

 **any way**

 **review**

 **fav**

 **follow**

 **and i'll being seeing you guys**

 **later**


	3. whats up mother truckers!

**hey whats up**

 **IM SO FUCKING SORRY**

 **ALLOT OF THINGS HAVE HAPPENED AND IVE LOST MY WAY**

 **slightly but im back and i just want to say the support im getting here is bloody A brilliant thank you**

 **so with that im back people and again sorry i have been really focused on my other fic called "i woke up a faunas", look it up i literally put so much time to write about 10,000 words a chapter, yeah thats allot i know thank you.**

 **anyway im not going to keep you waiting so with that i give you**

 **the disclaimer**

 **i dont own it, sorry for grammar problems this was written a very long time ago and ive just done some miner edits so with that go ahead and get with the reading people**

 **and please review i need some feed back here**

* * *

Chapter 2

A boy standing at 6'2 wore a brown leather jacket, with allot of pockets, he had a white shirt with a picture of pink donut, blue faded jeans, brown cowboy boots, brown belt with two pistol holsters, brown cowboy hat brown fingerless gloves. In his pistol holster was his weapon two pink revolvers with a white handle grip, it was a dust revolver it shot different types of dust.

This is frankin deleano donut, he was currently looking through a fashion magazine as he waited for the dust plane got to beacon, as he looked through his magazine he was thinking 'ive got to thank ozzy for inviting me here, this place sounds wonderful, I'll be able to make friends and train to become a huntsman' donut smiled as he thought back of his home, you see donut lived on the outskirts of vale and worked on a farm with his family of 5 sisters and 2 older brothers he loved it there but when he showed his skills with his revolvers 00donut against a pack of beowloves when they attacked his home suddenly.

After he killed them all single handily he was soon invited to beacon by professor ozpin. Donut took the chance to leave home for adventure, making new friends taking down bad guys have a little romance from time to time, he sighed as he thought about it now, he misses his family but he wanted a chance to explore the world so when he got the chance he took it end of story.

He suddenly felt the dust plane suddenly come to a stop, it seemed like donut was too much in thought and didn't even notice he was already at beacon, so he smiled as he placed his magazine in his duffle bag and picked it up aswalked out, 'sigh today is going to be a wonderful day I can just tell' donut thought as he walked out of the dust plane, he was amazed as he looked at beacons tower then smiled as he closed his eyes 'yep I just know im going to love it here' he thought as he stretched his arms into the air.

BOOM

He suddenly heard as he looked towards the explosion when he got there he watched as small girl was being told off for causing an explosion, donut knew when to stay out of certain things when it came to woman and arguing its best not get involved or else, he learn the hard way, he can still feel the brusies woman are dangerous end of story.

So he stood back and watched as it all plays out, he waited until she began to get dizzy, and was about to fall over when donut came running over to her and caught her, "oph" she said as she looked up at her saviour?, and saw the smirking face of donut "hey red sorry you looked like you were going to keel over then and there" donut said as the girl began to blush, as donut then stood her up straight.

Donut smiled at her "there much better hey the names franklin deleano donut but you can call me donut for short" donut said with a nice guy smile, the girl blushed more "uh well my names uh ruby rose" she said shyly, donut smiled at her "hey theres no need to be shy around me im just a country boy coming to the big city" he said as he tipped his hat. The girl smiled "uh yeah um well its nice to meet you donut, that's a weird name" the girl said

"yeah well its my name and like the desert its sweet and rolls off the tongue" donut said as he smiled. She giggled at his little pun, he just shook his head as he smiled at her and they started walking along the path "so I have this thing" the girl said as she suddenly took out her compact weapon, it turn into a giant red scythe, donut jumped as he saw how big it was. "wow that's a big scythe" donut said as he eyed the weapon in her hands.

"yeah its also high calibre sniper rifle" she said happily, donut nodded "whoa you must be strong to able to even carry that" donut said he was pretty impressed at the fact she could even hold the thing let alone swing it with ease. "so I showed you mine how about you show me yours and then we can really do some business" she said as she holstered her now compacted weapon on to her belt. Donut smirked as he then expertly took his revolvers and spun them around his fingers expertly until he stopped and held them normally "these are my babies dust revolvers shoots all kinds of dust and also normal rounds, I call them 00donut" he said as the girl instantly gained stars as eyes as she looked at the revolvers.

"whoa these are so cool, but why are they pink?" she asked, "there not pink there lightish red" donut quickly defended, then he had a sad look "and there not originally mine they were my mom's until she…" he stopped as he grew a solemn expression as he was remembering something _"its ok Niño you don't have to cry no more"_ donut blinked as he remembered something "its alright I also lost my mom" the girl said as she saw donuts expression, they both looked at each other as they both had just remembered something bad.

"any way I never got your name" donut said quickly time to change the subject. "oh I thought I told you already, im ruby rose" she said donut nodded "well miss rose do you know where we should be meeting up for the assembly?" donut asked they both stopped walking as they looked at each other "I was following you" she said "but I was following you" donut said as they both realized they were lost "oh boy this was not how I thought things would be today" donut said as they both ran off to find the meeting place.

Time skip at night

Switching point of view

'ok so this is beacon its allot brighter than atlas well that's a plus' thought a boy at 6'4. He had short black spikey hair a goatie came off of his chin blue eyes. He wore a blue unbuttoned short sleeved dress shirt with the strange black picture on the back (the meta sign) he had a plain black tshirt under it, black cargo shorts that came just below his knees, a pair of black and blue shoes on his feet, his entire forearm to the tips of his fingers were completely covered in white bandages.

He also has a black monkey tail that was wrapped around his waist. His name is Leonard alpha church, was currently waiting in the hall for everyone to fall asleep. You see church doesn't like people much or anyone really, so he had to wait until everyone fell asleep so he could climb up to the rafters to sleep. What? he just likes to sleep in high places theres nothing wrong with that now is there?

Anyway as he waited he watched as a bunch of girls were arguing about sleep or something all he knew was it was irritating as hell so he waited for the lights to go out he leaned his back on the wall and looked through his scroll, church was surprisingly in a committed relationship so he was waiting for his girlfriend to message him.

As he looked through his scroll the lights finally turned off and he sighed in relief as he then stretched out his tail. Hey its not easy trying to keep your tail hidden from the world, so as soon as the lights shut off he quietly as the ninja he was being, climbed his way to the top of the rafters, as he made on top he sighed and laid down on one of the rafters as he had his right hand under his head and let his left hand hanging there and closed his eyes.

As he slept he didn't notice someone else was also on the rafters as well, the figure just sat there as it watched church sleep and then suddenly disappeared no trace of the figure even being there just gone.

Next morning

Every woke up at the sound of an excited voice "YAY! TODAYS THE INTIATION WAKE UP REN!" the girl yelled, thanks to the yelling girl everyone jumped up awake especially church as he suddenly jumped off of his rafters and landed onto the ground with a THUD he quickly hid his tail as he stood up and glared at the excited girl. She continued to smile though as she stared back at church. She then started to wave a church "hello did I wake you?" she asked innocently "yep" church growled out as his fists clenched.

He then started to breath in and out "sorry I didn't mean to" she said as she then dragged the boy known as ren away. Church finally calmed down and sighed as he walked off and grab some breakfast. He was hungry and didn't like getting angry on an empty stomach, so he need food and needed it now.

So as soon as he walked into the cafeteria his nose was assaulted by the delicious smell of his favourite food. Banana's. yes he in fact like all monkey faunus love bananas there are only some that don't like them reasons are well their reasons, anyway church quickly ran to the smell and found it was banana covered pancakes with maple syrup on top, church started to drool as he then quickly took a plate and to the nearest table to eat.

As soon as he sat down he started to breath in his food. 'its like im eating a slice heaven covered in maple goodness, oh my god atlas has got nothing on this stuff' church thought as he quickly ate his food. When he was done he had a smile as he walked towards the locker room to get his weapons as, he walked in he went through his pockets and took out a piece of paper that had his locker number 479, he then quickly found it and took out his weapon.

His weapon was a black extendable bo staff he called 'epsilon' the bo staff could also separate in half and turn into a pair of batons. And thanks to a pair of fingerless dust gloves (dust gloves are gloves that have a colour wheel that spin and when stopped at a certain colour he uses the dust assorted to that colour for example brown could either be earth or stone) the gloves also enhance his weapon to an extent.

He folded his weapon and placed it in the hidden holster in the back of his dress shirt, he then took out a pair of magnums(halo 3 magnums) and a pair of thigh holsters. The magnums were a gift from his older sister, they were hers when she served in the military and they were used by his mother before she died, church smiled as he quickly did a once over the magnums as they both had the words etched on 'never say goodbye' and funny thing is, that's their name as well. church smiled as he placed them in his holsters then took out a ton of mags and stuffed them in each of his pockets, like his sister said, no matter where you go, always stock up on ammo.

As soon as he was done the speaker turned on "can all first years please come to the cliffs for the initiation" the person said. Church sighed as he rolled his shoulders and started to crack neck as he walked off, he then stopped as he saw a girl in Spartan armour impaled a blonde kid to the other side of the locker room with a red spear "oooo that's got to be heart breaking" he said to himself as he walked off shaking his head.

Time skip

At the cliffs

Change point of view

'holy mother fuck im flying. Wait im not flying im fucking falling' thought a boy as he was tumbling in the middle of the sky. He was 6'2, brown skin, short black hair spiked backwards with aqua blue highlights, brown eyes and had a pair of black rimmed glasses. He wore and aqua coloured dress shirt a black blazer type jacket (think like adam) with a aqua picture of a (energy sword) on the back with other accents all around it (basically adams jacket but without the rose pattern) black dress pants and black dress shoes, he had a pair of black and aqua armoured gloves(like sisters)

His weapon was in his left hand as he clutched onto it tightly, his weapon was (insert pic of adams weapon of wilt and blush, but instead the pic of a rose is replaced with a aqua version of an energy sword, and the blades colour is changed from red to aqua) its name is junior because it was made after and designed like its predecessor.

The boys name is lavernious Taurus tucker, and hes the younger brother of the leader of the white fang adam Taurus tucker the tucker is silent to all those that aren't his family. Tucker was to say the black sheep of the family as he was the only one that wasn't born a faunus so he was somewhat shunned as a child by his parents and the only one that didn't was his older brother adam but they grew distant there was an accident that had turned adam from the once caring brother to the now cold hearted killer he is today.

Currently tucker was tumbling through the air until he hit a couple of branches then landed into a bush "ow why do I feel like whenever im flying I suddenly end up always falling into a bush, bow chica bow wow" he said as he cracked his neck and got of the bush. He wiped the leaves off his body as he walked through the bush "uhhh man well I landed so plus now time to find myself a finer partner bow chicka bow wow" he said yeah he didn't change much.

As he walked along he heard a branch break and quickly placed his right hand on the hilt of his weapon, and felt his left hands finger twitch over the trigger 'ive only just landed and im already being attacked by grimm not cool dude' tucker thought as he waited patiently. As he waited he heard more branches break as something got closer and closer.

Tucker closed his eyes and waited until the enemy was close enough to strike CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK it closer and closer until BANG tucker pulled the trigger and drew his sword for a strike "HOLY SHIT!" was all he heard as something went THUMP tucker opened his eyes and saw there was a person on the ground in front of him. Tucker quickly sheathed his sword as he saw it was a person not a grimm "shit im sorry" he apologized as he held out a hand the person took it and was pulled up.

"its alright sorry for startling you" he said they both looked at each other in the eyes "so I guess were partners?" the guy asked "yeah sigh and here I thought id be paired up with a hot chick as well" tucker said as he was a bit miffed but he knew there was no point in trying to defuse the problem. "well the names franklin dealano donut" donut said to tucker as he held out his hand. Tucker took it "lavernious tucker badass grimm killer and the best wing man on this side of remnant" tucker said.

Donut smirked "really?" he asked not really believing him, "I uh well yeah im so good at picking up chicks that they don't even know their being picked up" tucker said trying to save himself. Too bad he was already lost anyway "yeah I don't believe you" donut said tucker physically slumped his shoulders "yeah I thought so, lets get going to that temple" donut said as he walked off with a grumbling tucker behind him.

Switching point of view

'ok this day is going down in my book things I will never want to talk about ever' thought grif as he was currently running from a pack of beo wolves, he could take them easily if he had enough time to even take out his smokes. You see his semblance requires for him to absorb smoke or ash, these smokes are his homemade cigarettes that he made that could make allot of smoke in an instant.

Unfortunately for grif he didn't get enough time to even take one out as he was rudely awakened by the orange haired girl, and only had enough time to eat something, he also didn't have enough time to grab his machete all he had was his chain which was on him at all times, and as he was about to take out his smokes he was suddenly launched into the air and he only had enough power in his semblance to smoke dash to the nearest tree branch and that suddenly snapped and he fell into a clearing filled with a pack of beowolves. This was how grif got to where is now.

Grif was used to running but trying to out run beowolves was something that took a bit more of skill.

"oh shit" grif said as skidded to a stop in front of a ravine, he looked behind and saw that all the beowolfs had stopped and surrounded his every exit "well shit" grif said as his felt his shoulders slump backwards as he looked up at the sky "why god why do you have to such a dick" he said to the sky. "grrrrrrrr" was his answer as he looked back down in front of him.

Grif sighed as he took out one of his smokes from his pocket as well as zippo lighter that had a picture of a skull in the middle of a cog (gears of war lighter) he placed the smoke in his mouth and light it, he then put the lighter away as he took a very long drag of his smoke. "uh much better" he said as he felt his semblance flare up in smoke in his right hand and then condensed into a ball "eat sulfer you fuckers" he said as he tossed the grenade in front of the beowolves it exploded and the beo wolves that were caught in the smoke explosion felt there faces and masks started to melt off.

Grif then smoke dash out of the way of a beowolf that didn't get caught in the explosion. It growled as it glare at grif and stood back up and roared at him and charged forwards. Grif smirked as he smoke dash towards the beowolf and when he reformed in front the grimm he held his now chain covered fist forward and met the grimms face with his fist. The grimm stopped as it suddenly stopped CRACK CRACK CRACK then it mask started to crack and the grimm stumbled backwards and blinked a couple times.

Grifs right hand was then covered in smoke as then held open then with a blast of condensed smoke the grimm was suddenly shot backwards onto the ground. The body of the beowolf then started to turn to ash and grif took another drag of his smoke he then sighed as rubbed his head "now where the fuck is that damn temple" he asked himself as he started to walk through the forest today was just not grifs day.

Switching point of view

'ok this is just the weirdest day ive ever had I mean really all these people are just standing around talking, their not even giving a single shit that their inside of a grimm populated forest, I mean come on this shit isn't even funny, Wait oh now their moving, well now that just helps' church thought sarcastically to himself as he watched 8 people run off. He was currently sitting on a branch watching all the madness.

He sighed as rubbed his head "and they're giving off quite a bit of aura as well great they're attracting more grimm, oh the fun im about to have" church said with allot of sarcasm. He then jumped off the branch he was sitting on and walked to the temple, he looked around and only saw the only pieces left was the white pawns, so he shrugged off the irony he could feel as picked one of the pieces up and placed it in one of his pockets.

He walked off to now find a partner when suddenly the direction he was walking to exploded and 3 figures run out from the smoke that was left over. Actually now that he looked at it church saw one of the guys was absorbing the smoke? He shook his head and just placed that thought of under the semblance category nothing to bad. He watched as they ran over to him and suddenly they all stopped as they collapsed onto the ground and were all holding their heads in pain.

They all saw flashes of their old life come at them church saw not only his own memories but epsilons memories as well _"in the end they'll just have to have faith"_ was the last thing church had said as epsilon. Donut could remember it all as well _"I love you too lopez"_ 'holy shit I was gay as hell' he thought as he remembered everything that happened in his past life. Tucker was a little shaken when he saw his memories _"see you on the other side church"_ "uhh man that hurt" tucker said out loud. And grif _"that's the smartest thing you've ever said"_ 'huh the one time I showed respect to my superior officer, I don't know why but it was actually nice as well' grif thought as he looked through his memories.

They all groan as they started to get up all rubbing their heads, they all looked at each other with wide eyes "tucker?" church asked "church?" tucker asked "grif?" donut asked "donut?" grif asked.

"you son of a bitch!" tucker yelled as he tackled church "you asshole you left us!" tucker yelled as he started to punch church then was kicked off by church "get off you asshole" church said as stood back up and wiped his mouth and spat out some blood. Tucker stood back up and held his swords hilt "give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you?" tucker said as he felt his trigger finger itch really badly.

"tucker I had to do it! It was either this or everyone dies the end im sorry but it was the only way!" church yelled as he took out epsilon and shifted it to bo staff mode and then activated his dust gloves the wheels spun around until it stopped at red and then suddenly the ends of the bo staff was set on fire. They stood and stared at each other both were glaring at each other as they held their own weapons at the ready, grif and donut stood to side as they watched the spectacle in front of them "so why are you here?" grif asked "I was invited here by ozpin how'd you get here" "sister made me, it was either this or bye bye assests" "whoa wait sister is here" "yep and she absolutely different compared to here loose life style" "wow so shes basically the older one" "yep pretty much and then theres the thing of I have to get myself a girl friend or else" grif shivered at remembering something horrible.

While the two talked tucker and church were still having their stand off they were about to move when suddenly.

 ** _"_** ** _I feel it deep within, I must confess that I feel like a monster"_** a song came on that made everyone stop and look at church as he quickly took out his scroll "oh hold on a minute" he said as he turned off the flames from his bow staff off and shifted it back to storage mode and placed it his hidden holster he then accepted the call "hello. Hey hun. Nah im good im good, how about you? you alright. Hmmmm that's different, look im kind of in the middle of something could I call you back in a bit. Oh wait your going to be there, oh well I'll be seeing you later at the vytal festival later wont i? you will, yes, look I got to go I'll talk to you later. Love you too bye" church then hanged up and looked at the dumbfounded faces of his old 'friends'.

"what?" church asked "who was that?" tucker asked "my girlfriend" church said with a shrug like it was basic knowledge. "WHAT YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND!?" was their response as they looked at church. "uh yeah why is that a problem?" he asked. Tucker shook his head "problem? oh theres no problem its just your last girlfriend nearly fucking killed us!" tucker yelled. "hey you don't know her and shes not tex definitely not her thank fucking god for that as well" church said.

"ok then whats her name?" donut asked "winter" "winter just winter what about her last name?" grif asked he wanted to know as well cause well reasons. "winter mmmmm" church mumbled "im sorry what was that?" grif asked "sigh I said winter schnee" everyone paused as they all just stared at church "your girlfriend is a schnee?" they all asked at the same time. "yeah why you got a problem with that?" he asked with an edge to his tone "nope" "im good" "is she hot" guess who.

"ok then and yes she is" church said as rubbed his head "so any of you partner less?" church asked "yep" grif said as he held his arm up into the air. "so what now?" donut said as everyone shrugged "wait what were you guys running from?" church asked as the others suddenly tensed and remembered "oh shit I knew I forgot something" was all grif said as there was another explosion from trees.

And when the smoke clear there stood a very big spiderbot (the same size as the one from the black trailer but instead of red lines it has blue blue) "what in the hell did you guys do" was all church said "this thing has been chasing us for 10 minutes and all it said was target acquired engaging" donut said as the spiderbot turned and faced them **"target acquired engaging"** it said "see just like that!" donut yelled as they all saw the spiderbot suddenly open a couple hatches and missiles started to fly out of the bot. everyone had a wide eyed expression as they all turned and ran "run you morons run!" church yelled as they all sprinted dodging the missiles.

"tucker why the hell is thing chasing us!?" church shouted "why are you asking me?" he shouted as he unsheathed his blade and sliced a missile in half "you're the only one I know that could piss off something this bad since felix!" church replied as he took out his pistols and fired at some incoming missiles. "look this may not be the time but could we have this bitching contest later we are in the middle of not dying here!" grif said as he smoke dashed to dodge the missiles.

"yeah guys lets just kill this thing" donut said as he rolled out of the way of a missile and took out one of his revolvers and fired an ice bullet covering the missile in ice. "donut rights why don't we just stop arguing and kill this thing!" tucker said as skidded to a stop and unsheathed his blade and fired his sheathes rifle at another missile. "oh yeah that's a brilliant plan kill it are you fucking kidding me this is an atlas special hunter spiderbot built to hunt and destroy its targets and by the way its K and D ratio is 100 to none" church yelled as he activated his arua in his right hand activating his gloves dust covering his hand in fire and punching the ground creating an explosion of fire in front of him destroying the missiles flying at him.

"yeah have you met us? ratios mean nothing to us" grif said as he sucked up the smoke that was created by the explosion of fire. "grifs right ratios mean nothing to us we got this in the bag" donut said as he pulled out his other revolver and spun then both around his fingers. "come on dude just do the math us plus impossible odds we win everytime no matter what" tucker said as he placed his hand on churches shoulder.

"urgh fine I'll do it your way we'll kill this thing get back to the cliffs and get into beacon that good with you guys" church said as everyone made a sound of agreement. "ok then lets kill this SOB!" church shouted as they all agreed and charged forward until the spiderbots arms combind together to make a giant ass canon "scatter people it will only aim for one of us" church yelled as everyone scattered around as the spiderbot canon moved to take aim at one of the running teenagers, It instantly got disoriented as it couldn't choose who to fire at.

"ALRIGHT DONUT YOU AND ME WILL AIM FOR THE JOINTS OF THE LEGS, TUCKER YOU AND GRIFF KEEP IT OFF US!" church yelled as he took aim of the joints and fired at them as did donut as he took aim and fired and hit the joints with ice dust bullets causing the legs joints to be unable to move at all. "tucker can you use your sword?" griff asked tucker as he was shooting smoke shots at its eyes blinding it. Tucker then saw what grif was saying and sheathed his blade as he ran towards the frozen leg and slid under its arm as it tried to whack him away. And then quickly ran up the leg as he said "dude all you need to to know is swish" he unsheathed his blade and sliced at the frozen joint "swish" and did it again the ice was being sliced apart "stab!" tucker yelled as he flipped his blade so it was in a reverse grip and stabbed the frozen joint then quickly jumped off it and back flipped into a crouch "is my thing".

"dude that did nothing!" griff yelled as he threw a sulfur bomb at the spiderbots arm. "dude wait for it" tucker said as he stood up and swung his blade down and then slowly sheathed the blade until it locked into place with a 'click' the the joint on the spiderbots leg fell apart causing it to tip over and fall on its side. "ok you get that one, hey I have an idea YO church, donut keep it from moving I have an idea" griff said as church and donut nodded. Church quickly swapped out his pistols for his bo staff as his gloves changed until it landed on light blue causing the ends of his blades to suddenly gain icy spear tips on his bo staff and then threw it like a javlin as I pierced the side of the spiderbots joint that held one of its arms.

Donut quickly reloaded his revolvers as he one revolver that was full of water dust and coated the bots head in water and then with his other revolver he shot it as it was full of ice dust as it hit the water on the bot froze it in place as it tried to move but couldn't "alright his not moving now what?" church said "get up as far as you can" griff said as he smoke dashed and landed right next the bot. "alright time do something crazy" grif said as he felt his semblance flare up as he crouched down as his semblance activated and he was suddenly launched into the air as smoke and suddenly he split up into three individual smoke streams that suddenly moved away from each other and then condensed back together to form grif as he looked at the sky and backflipped as he was now falling towards the ground and using his smoke he begun to speed and slam into the spiderbot as the area exploded into smoke and ash making everyone cover their eyes as the smoke went everywhere.

Then there was another explosion as the spider bot had finally exploded. And when the ash and smoke disapatte and everyone could see again they could see the bot was finally dead and no grif "oi grif where are you? you son of a bitch!" church yelled as suddenly smoke had gathered up and turned in the form of grif, "ohhh man not doing that again hey guys" grif said as he rolled his shoulders in slight pain. "its alright lets all get a relic and get out of here" church said as everyone nodded and quickly back track back to the temple only to find it had been destroyed by the temple.

"oh come on!" church said as he dropped to his knees and looked up to the sky and flipped off god (AKA me) "hey guys no need to worry I found a couple pieces right here" donut said as he was now holding out a pair of black pawns to the others "oh thank god now lets get the fuck out of here" tucker said as everyone quickly hoofed it back to beacon not knowing that the entire thing was monitored by the sneaky headmaster.

Later on

"alight guys do remember the plan?" church said as everyone nodded "alright then thank god caboose is not here for this" church said as everyone silently agreed "alright guys there calling us lets go" tucker said as everyone followed him onto the stage "Dexter Grif, Franklin Donut, Leonard Church, Lavernius Tucker you have collected the black pawns and you be team GDCT(gold duct) and you'll be led by Leonard Church" ozpin said as everyone started to clap along. As the four teens looked at each other and shrugged as they practically called it. "thank you sir" church said as he led his 'friends' off the stage and towards the back of the stage.

"pheeeeeew I had to hold my breath in there man that was nerve racking" tucker said as he wiped his brow of sweat as donut nodded "yeah man I expected it to be more I don't know more glory full but ahh it was just well I guess boring" grif said as he stretched his arms over his head. "now lets just get to our dorm room before we get into some trouble" church said as he walked faster as he wanted not to get into trouble already. "hey donut you havent been talking much whats up?" tucker said as donut looked at him "oh well its just this is just so disorienting that's all, since well ive had to get my memories all sorted and stuff" donut said as he shook his head a little "anyway so where've you guys been?" donut asked as everyone stopped moving as everyone had different memories.

 _"_ _you'll never amount to anything you damn human!"_

 _"_ _get back here you damn mutt!"_

 _"_ _im sorry but im going to have to leave you Niño"_

 _"_ _ooooooo is the monkey going to cry, would you like a banana? Ha you'll have come get it"_

"oh just around, nothing too bad" they all said at the same time not really paying attention to each other as they all hurried up and made it to their dorm room. "well night guys" grif said as he jumped on a random bed and fell straight asleep. "night" they all said as they all got dressed and went to bed.

Somewhere dark

"sir it appears hes inside should we initiate the plan for extraction?"

"now now phylis let him have his fun for a while cause after that he wont be seeing the light of day for a very long time"

"as you wish director"

"oh and phylis could you get one of the agents to send up some margaritas im quite parched"

"right away sir"

"thank you"

Another someplace dark but in a forest camp this time

"sir we've found the traitor and the human you've been looking for as well should we extract them?"

"no leave them we have to stick with the plan then after that we'll attack and then we'll get our revenge on that traitorous bitch"

"yes sir but what about that human though what do we do about him after the plan?"

"oh that's easy let me deal with him, hes what you could call a very close friend hell you could practically say hes family"

"but sir you hate humans"

"that may be true but this one is how should I say different but don't dwell on it too much soldier, now get ready we have another heist on the way"

"sir yes sir"

"oh could you get someone to get me a pizza extra large with pepperoni"

"yes sir I'll get right away"

"thank you"

* * *

 **uh a bit of a cliffhanger i know and there are more to the 4 than you have already** **realize**

 **anyway hope you enjoyed this cause i aint ending this any time soon so please look forward to more chapters in the future, well the more recent future**

 **so with that i leave you all to not forget to**

 **fave**

 **follow**

 **and review**

 **laters!**


	4. im ending this

**uh hey guys im sorry to say but im ofically ending this fan fic, sorry to say but ive lost interesting in writing this**

 **but im rewriting it**

 **as this time i will have a better plot and i'll actually want to write it this time**

 **so please look forward to the new GDCT remix cause this time its going to be better**

 **until next time laters!**


End file.
